


The Miracle Of Castle Trifels

by Blue_Night



Series: Trifels: Tales and Legends from the Pfälzer Wald [4]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Castles, Children, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Foster Care, Ghosts, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Marco are married like Robert and Mario for one year now, and they are working as archaeologists in their beloved Pfälzer Wald. When Erik gets injured, he agrees to make tours with classes on their hiking days, telling them the history of Castle Trifels. There, he meets the young boy Michael, called Micki, who lives in a foster family and can see ghosts. Erik decides to take the lonely boy under his wing and maybe, Castle Trifels and a friendly fate will help Micki to find a true family and a new home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erik, The Touring Guide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> Dear GoForGoals, I wanted to gift something special to you for Christmas and I find myself unable to live without my beloved Castle Trifels. I really shouldn't start another WIP and this one won't have too many chapters and I can't promise too fast updates, but I'll do my very best. I will focus on my two Trifels-stories after finishing SMWYL except for my Wraith and I hope that you will like Micki's adventures. I wish you Merry Christmas, my dear friend and a peaceful and wonderful holiday. :-)
> 
> My dear readers, this is part 4 of my Trifels-series and even though there certainly will a ghost show up, but I intend to make this story more light-hearted and fluffy. I hope that I will succeed. Please, give me feedback and tell me what you think about this story, your kudos and comments are my reward and what keeps me writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is injured and makes tours through Castle Trifels with classes on their hiking days while he recovers. There, he meets the boy Micki who seems to be special...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story begins one year after the last chapter of 'The Treasure Of Castle Trifels' and the two couples Erik, Marco, Robert and Mario have settled in in their new life in Annweiler.

“Hey, kids, stop being that loud! Form a line with two of you standing next to each other and be quiet, please, we want to hear what Dr. Durm-Reus wants to tell us, don't we?” Mrs. Schneider clapped her hands, shooing her pupils together to form the neat line she had demanded.

Erik watched the kids running around until each of them had found their place in the row except for one boy with messy brown hair and big brown eyes, looking even bigger because of the thick glasses he wore. “Michael, get into the line!” One of the other kids said, rolling their eyes, and the two boys standing next to Erik let out a heartfelt sigh. “Mrs. Schneider will make us holding hands like babies attending the kindergarten if Michael keeps behaving like that!”

Erik suppressed a smile, remembering his own hiking days and the disgust he had felt about holding hands with his classmate when he had been ten years old. An eternity had passed since then, but he still could feel the shudder running down his spine when he had been forced to hold Mandy's sweaty hand. The girl had been nice, but she had had a big crush on him and tried to steal a kiss from him, pushing him in a hidden corner of the castle when their teacher hadn't looked at them. She had been taller and stronger, being one year older than Erik, and he had hated it.

The boy with the name Michael ducked his head and slipped into the line, keeping as much distance between the girl next to him and himself as possible. When Mrs. Schneider was finally satisfied with her class, she turned to Erik, smiling at him a little bit out of breath. She was a friendly older lady, and it was obvious that she was unable to really cope with thirty feisty and lively ten years old children. “I'm sorry for the delay, Dr. Durm-Reus, I know that you are busy and have better things to do than making tours with pupils who don't know how to behave.”

“There's no need to be sorry, Mrs. Schneider. I still remember my own hiking days, and it is my greatest pleasure to make this tour with you,” Erik answered politely. He raised his with a white bandage dressed left hand and shrugged his shoulder. “I cannot work at the moment because of this stupid injury, and Professor Tuchel and Mr. Decker agreed that it would be better for me to busy myself with other things during my recovery instead of having to sit around in my house, becoming all grumpy and annoyed. They were right, of course, and I love to make these tours with classes.”

“You're too kind, Dr. Durm-Reus!” Mrs. Schneider fluted like a young girl and her pupils whispered and rolled their eyes. Erik grinned at them and winked with his left eye before pointing at the entrance of the castle. “We will start inside and make our way through the castle before we'll go outside,” he said and the kids started to whisper again.

“We want to see the grave and the rosebush!” One of the girls squealed, pulling more excited squeals from the other girls while the boys groaned and “buhuued!” “Girls!” one of them snorted, making the so blamed gender shout out in offense. Only the boy Michael didn't say anything, standing in the line with slumped shoulders and his eyes lowered down at the ground.

Erik chuckled. “You will see the grave and the bush, don't worry. Come on, there are a lot of interesting things waiting for you!” He started off towards the entrance and Mrs. Schneider followed him with her class like a mother hen with her chicks, the chattering of the kids truly reminding of the quacking of little ducks.

 

***

 

“And here is the grave with the rosebush.” One hour later, Erik had led the class through the castle and after the first rather loud minutes, the pupils had listened to his explanations, quietly and with rapt devotion. It was always like that, the kids being annoyed and bored about having to visit an old masonry on their hiking day, but each time Erik started to talk, they were drawn in, soon, listening to him, attentively and curiously. Even the boys hadn't complained when the young archaeologist had told them that they would go outside to the grave and the rosebush, the biggest attraction of Castle Trifels since last year.

There was a gasp coming from twenty-nine throats when the pupils saw the rosebush blooming in all its glory for the first time, the sweet scent of the beautiful red roses wafting through the warm air of the sunny summer day. Only Michael stayed silent, staring at the bush with narrowed eyes. Erik frowned, because he had never seen a kid not being excited about this true miracle and he watched the boy from the corner of his eyes while he told the story of Marco and Erich – the official version of course – to the stunned kids. It was clear to see that they were fascinated, deeply, and when he had finished, the pupils stayed silent for a rather long time afterwards.

Mrs. Schneider was the one, breaking it, clapping her hands. “Thank you, Dr. Durm-Reus, this was truly astonishing. Our best hiking day, that's for sure!” she exclaimed, excitedly, and the kids started to clap their hands, as well, whistling as if he was a popstar and they the fans visiting his concert.

Michael didn't move, he simply stared at the bush and the tombstone, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his dirty jeans, and his face showed an almost grim expression. Erik smiled at the teacher. “Thank you, Mrs. Schneider, I'm glad that I could make this tour interesting for you,” he said, and his smile made the older lady blush like a young girl again.

“You are allowed to look around for one more hour, kids. But, be careful and stay away from the edge of the walls! We'll meet at the exit at 14:00 o'clock, your parents will come and pick you up, then!” she said and her pupils “woohooed!” and stormed away, laughing and giggling.

Erik watched them run away while Mrs. Schneider let out a sigh of relief. “I'm getting old, these hiking days strain me!” she huffed, and Erik looked at her with sympathy. “I understand you, Mrs. Schneider. I would feel as strained as you feel after such a day. I'm amazed how well-behaved your pupils are.”

“Thank you, Dr. Durm-Reus. They are feisty, but I can't complain, most of the kids are friendly and sensitive, and we get along with each other very well. Only Michael worries me.” She sighed, looking at the boy who still stood where the other kids had left him, staring blindly at the bush.

“What's wrong with him, Mrs. Schneider?” Erik asked in a low voice to not let the boy hear that they were talking about him.

“He has had a hard life so far. His mother is a single mom, and she suffers from multiple sclerosis and can't take care of him anymore. Michael lives in a foster family for two years now, and even though his foster parents are wonderful people, doing all that they can, but they have two other foster children, one of them severely handicapped. Michael is very intelligent, probably highly talented if you ask me, but he has withdrawn into himself and doesn't care about school and homework, so his grades are not as good as they should be with him being that intelligent. The other kids tease him, not quite bullying him, but he's an outsider in the class. He is different from them and they don't understand him. Michael is obsessed with old castles instead of mobile phones or movies, and his classmates tease him that he can see ghosts, mocking him. He lived in a very old house with his mother before she couldn't see to him any longer, and he must have had some kind of 'invisible' friend there. He talked about him, but when the other kids teased him, he stopped telling stories about him and withdrew, completely. It's a pity, he is such a lovely young boy.”

Erik was too stunned to answer her for one moment, fascinated by what the teacher had told him. “Would you mind if I talked to him?” he finally asked, gifting her with his most charming smile. “I'm obsessed with old castles, too, as you probably know, due to my work, and maybe, he'll talk to me.”

Mrs. Schneider beamed at him. “That would be so kind of you! I don't want to leave him here alone, but I really need to get out of the sun and sit down for a while,” she said and Erik nodded, pointing at the entrance to the castle. “There are seats in the emperor's hall and the hall is cool, don't worry about Michael, I'll see to him.”

He didn't need to say that twice, the older lady fluted a relieved “Thank you so much, Dr. Durm-Reus!” and hurried to go inside, disappearing behind the door rather quickly. Erik waited until she was out of sight before he went to the young boy standing before the grave like a statue.

“Hello, Michael,” he greeted him and the boy shot him a quick sidelong glance and mumbled something that could probably taken as a “hello”.

“Mrs. Schneider said that you like old castles,” Erik tried and the boy flinched a little bit, but refused to answer him, his whole posture tensed and defensive. “Did I say something that bothered you, Michael?” the archaeologist inquired because of the boy's strange behavior. Erik had never had problems with kids, Kim, the adopted son of his close friends Mats and Nuri loved him, and other kids came to him without being shy or repulsive.

Michael hesitated, but then, he looked at him and said, reproachfully: “You lied.”

Erik frowned. “I lied to you? What do you mean?”

“Not to me. To the class. When you told the story about the 'knight' Marco and the touring minstrel Erich. It wasn't like that,” Michael replied, his voice defiant and accusing.

Erik was stunned. The boy was right, but he didn't know from where the kid could know that.

“I see. And you are so sure about that why?” he wanted to know, sitting down onto the dusty ground without caring about getting dirty and patting the stone next to him in an inviting gesture. Michael narrowed his eyes but then, sat down beside him with a shrug of his shoulders. “Dunno. I can feel it.”

“Hm. What would you say if I told you that you're right but that no one would believe me the truth?” Erik inquired, deciding that he needed to be honest to the boy if he wanted to gain his trust.

“That depends on what the truth is, I think,” Michael replied, too intrigued to keep up his defiance.

“Then I will tell you the whole story and you can tell me what you think afterwards,” the archaeologist said, clearing his throat and starting to tell the child listening to him with a crease of concentration between his brows. When he had told him the entire story about the ghost Marco he once had saved and Brother Hilarius and how they had delivered him, his throat was dry, but, he could see immediately that he had done it right, because Michael's posture was relaxed now and he nodded his head with sincerity.

“I believe you that this is the true story, but you really couldn't tell it to my class. They would have laughed at you. I know how it feels to be laughed at,” Michael said, sadly, and Erik smiled at him. “You don't think that I am crazy because I can see ghosts, Michael?”

The boy shook his head. “No, I don't think that.” He paused. “Could you please call me Micki? I like that better. My mom has always called me Micki.”

“Of course, Micki. Don't you like your name?” Erik asked and the boy sighed. “It was the name of my father. He was a soldier and died. But nowadays, no one wears the name Michael. I like Micki much better. My classmates always call me Michael, making silly voices when they do so.”

“Micki is it, then. Why don't you think that I am mad?” the brunet didn't let go of this topic, because he wanted the kid to tell him himself that he could see ghosts.

Micki looked at him, chewing on his lips, obviously thinking hard whether or not to tell the grown up sitting beside him in the dust the truth. Finally, he took a deep breath and said:

“Because I can see ghosts, too.”

 

***

 

“I talked to his foster mother when she came to pick him up afterwards, and she agreed that Micki could visit the excavation with me next Saturday,” Erik re-told the happenings of his day when he sat at the dinner table together with his husband Marco and their closest friends Robert and Mario.

He had cooked for all the four of them when he had come home from Castle Trifels, knowing how hungry his family would be after a long working day. The excavation they were working on wasn't far away from their villa in Annweiler and they could come home in the evenings instead of staying in a hotel. The government of the country Pfälzer Wald had given the permission to the excavations of several castles in the Pfälzer Wald after the happenings in Castle Trifels last year and they had started with Castle Neuscharfeneck and they were still working there.

Others might be astonished that Erik considered Robert and Mario his family as much as his husband or his parents and his sister, but for him, the bloodline wasn't what made a family only. The four of them were linked by a bond that was much stronger, formed by what they had been through together when they had saved the kind ghost-monk Brother Hilarius and Erik knew that Marco, Robert and Mario felt the same way. They lived in the same house, Robert and Mario as husbands in the upper floor, and Erik found it stupid to let them cook themselves after a hard and exhausting day when he could do that for them.

Marco smiled at his husband. “This is the advantage of being a well-known celebrity of our town, I guess. Everyone knows who we are and trust us with their kids. But, you didn't search for an opportunity to excavate yourself again, Erik, did you? You know that you have to be careful with your hand. It's healing, but it will take time.”

“I know that, Marco and to be honest, I don't mind making tours with classes, the least. Of course, I cannot wait to be back at work again, but I do believe that it would be good for Micki and that me becoming injured and meeting the boy wasn't a coincidence, at all. He's a great boy, very intelligent and life wasn't friendly to him so far. He told me the story about this ghost-boy Anton and how he delivered him from his fate by searching for his bones in the cellar so they could be re-buried on a graveyard. He did it even though he knew that he would be alone again afterwards, and he was only seven years old when he did that. He told his story to only one classmate he thought he could trust and this boy mocked him and told it to the others. After that, Micki withdrew, completely, and never trusted anyone again. I can't blame him. I know that he is only ten, but, he will be careful and not just run around and cause damage. His foster parents do their very best, but his little foster sister needs almost all of their attention and Micki is lonely. Maybe, he can help us a little bit, I know that Thomas won't say anything against it. He is the one trying to get kids interested in our work.”

Robert nodded thoughtfully. “You're right, Erik, Thomas will surely allow Micki to visit our excavation. Plus, if he can see ghosts like you, Mario and Kim,” he smiled at his husband, tenderly, “then he might feel accepted and taken seriously for the first time in his life among you. I have to admit that I am fascinated that he sensed you telling a faked story about Marco and Erich. I will talk to Thomas tomorrow and ask him. But, you have to promise that you won't strain your wrist, Erik, understood? You can show Micki around and help him, but you won't work yourself!” he told the younger doctor of archaeology, strictly, and Erik smiled at him. “I won't, I promise you. I will stay with Micki and see to him having a carefree day. The weather should be fine and we'll have fun. I miss having Kimmi around.”

Marco stroked his husband's hand. “Maybe, Kimmi can visit us during the next vacations. The autumn vacations are in a couple of weeks and Kim will be more than happy to spend the two weeks with us. He is younger than Micki, but their ability to see ghosts could bridge the age difference.”

“That would be great. Nuri and Mats could have two weeks to themselves and Kim and Micki could have fun. Luckily, the autumn vacations are at the end of September and it will still be warm, then.” Erik rubbed his hands in anticipation and Marco, Robert and Mario chuckled when they saw his excitement.

“I'm really curious about this boy,” Mario mused, picking up a piece of broccoli with his fork. “You will like him, Sunny, I'm sure,” Erik assured him, smiling softly. He was really looking forward to next Saturday and he was determined to make it the best Saturday Micki had had in a very long time.

 

_Castle Neuscharfeneck visible for the first time when you approach it from the forest:_

  



	2. A Wonderful Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Marco spend a wonderful Saturday with Micki in Castle Neuscharfenfels and after coming home, they enjoy themselves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear funfan, dear GoForGoals, here is the new chapter of your story, I hope you will like it. I actually wanted to keep this story 'innocent', but the boys had other plans. :-) Micki spends a wonderful day with out four boys and in chapter 3 or 4, depending on what Erik and his family have in mind, you will be introduced to my new ghost, because what would my series be without a ghost? :-)
> 
> Dear readers, this part won't contain photos, but if you want to know more about the two castles being important here, than you can google them: Castle Neuscharfeneck (Pfalz) (Burg Neuscharfeneck) and Castle Ramburg (Pfalz), There are pictures and they are also mentioned in Wikipedia, at least in German. Enjoy the new chapter and please, let me know if you like part 4 of my Trifels-series, your feedback is valued highly.

The first thing Erik did after waking up the next Saturday was opening the curtains of their bedroom to take a look outside and a huge smile spread out on his face when the warm rays of the sun kissed his sleepy face as they shone through the thick branches of the beautiful maple tree in their garden, bathing everything in their golden light.

Marco still snuggled close under the light cover snickered. “You're like a child wanting to visit a fair for the first time, Erik,” he remarked and his husband turned around to scowl at him. “It's not as if you weren't curious and looking forward to meet Micki yourself!” he gave back and the blond archaeologist lifted his hands up in defeat. “You're right, love, I am curious, but it has been a long time since I last saw you being that excited about anything and I like it. Come back to me for my good-morning kiss and I promise you to be nice and get up to make breakfast while you're showering. Do you need help with the bandage?”

Erik turned away from the window, the prospect of fresh coffee too tempting to ignore it. He crawled back onto the bed to share a sweet kiss with the love of his life, and his husband pulled him down and showed him that the passion and desire between them was still burning like it had burnt when they had just come together. Erik was the one finally breaking the kiss before things got out of hand, his wish to keep his promise and pick Micki up at ten o'clock like he had said winning the upper hand. Marco pouted, but the brunet could see that he didn't mean it.

“You promised me breakfast!” he reminded the blond, and Marco let out a heartfelt sigh and sat up. “You're a hard taskmaster!” he complained, squealing indignantly when Erik slapped his naked butt. They hadn't bothered to dress again after their lovemaking last night and Marco hurried to get out of Erik's reach and dress with sweatpants and a shirt before his husband could slap him again. “Dr. Durm-Reus, a little bit more dignity, please!” he told him off, throwing a “and don't forget to put the glove over your bandage before showering!” before disappearing into the corridor.

Erik shook his head with a grin, happiness pooling warm like smooth milk with honey in his belly. He followed his beloved one out of the bedroom to take a quick shower, his thoughts busied with what he wanted to show Micki in Castle Neuscharfeneck, the happy smile never leaving his face.

 

***

 

They had hurried with their breakfast and getting ready for their trip, and when the church clock near the house where Micki Keller lived with his foster family announced the tenth hour, Erik rang the door bell, anticipation tingling in every cell of his body. Robert and Mario had left early, wanting to use the sunny day for working, they would wait for them in the ruins of the former proud castle, and Marco stood beside him, his normally pale cheeks rosy with his own excitement.

There were the sounds of footsteps and then, Anna Wagner, Micki's foster mother, opened the door. She was a beautiful woman in her late thirties with shoulder-long, blond hair, stylish glasses and a warm smile.

“Dr. Durm-Reus, Mr. Durm-Reus, come in, please!” she greeted the couple, offering her right hand for a firm handshake. Marco liked her at first sight and when he saw the young boy peeking out behind the door leading to the living room, curiously and shyly, he instantly knew why Erik had wanted to take the child under his wing. Big brown eyes watching them showed a wisdom and melancholy no boy in this age should have, and Marco felt drawn to the small and thin kid, instantly.

“Good morning, Mrs. Wagner. It is very kind of you to allow Micki spending the day with us. We will take good care of him,” Erik said and Marco could hear how nervous he was. Mrs. Wagner beckoned them in. “I know that you will do. Micki is excited, I haven't seen him that happy in a long time. We would have liked to come with you, but Caro has one of her bad days and she needs all of our attention at the moment.” Anna Wagner sighed. “I can't tell you how grateful we are that you are willing to take Micki with you to the castle. He really deserves a carefree day.”

Marco smiled at her. “It is our greatest pleasure. I'm sure we will have fun.” They followed Micki's foster mother into the house, and the blond saw how the boy's eyes lit up when Erik greeted him, briefly tousling his hair. “Hello Micki, are you ready to explore Castle Neuscharfeneck with us?” he asked and the boy nodded vigorously his head. “Yes, I am!” He lifted his rucksack that was about to burst and Marco chuckled. “I can see that you are prepared for everything, Micki. I'm Marco and I am more than pleased to meet you. Erik has told me a lot about you.” He offered his hand to the small boy and Micki took it, eyeing the unknown grown up, critically. “You are Dr. Durm-Reus' husband, aren't you?” he inquired and Marco knelt down before him, gifting him with a conspiratorial look. “Yes, I am, Micki. It's Erik and Marco for you, please.”

The boy's pale cheeks colored in an adorable pink when he heard that he was allowed to call the two archaeologists by their first name. “I need your help, Micki. You have seen the bandage around Erik's wrist, haven't you?” Marco whispered, making a fuss about trying to speak 'silently' and to 'not' look at his husband's dressed hand. “I'm sure that he will try to disobey the doctor's order and work today. I know that he won't listen to me, but maybe, he will listen to you when you tell him that he shouldn't do that. I thought that you could perhaps help him and do some of the work for him today?”

His performance earned him a theatrical roll of the eyes from his husband and a smile from the boy. “I think I can do that, Marco!” Micki said, failing miserably as he tried to hide his happiness about Marco's offer. “Great! Let's go, then, our friends Robert and Mario are already waiting for us!”

Micki swallowed audibly. “Robert like in Dr. Lewandowski?” he asked with a dropped jaw and Marco nodded his head. “Yes.” The boy looked as if he would faint with pure bliss the next second. “I've read his latest articles about the excavation of Eußerthal. I'm a big fan of him,” he murmured and now, it was Marco's and Erik's turn to stare at the ten-years-old with dropped jaws. “You've read 'The Archaeologist'?” Erik inquired, incredulously, and Micki nodded. “Since I've learned how to read.”

'The Archaeologist' was a magazine for scientists and archaeologists and it wasn't available in shops but had to be subscribed and even students of archaeology had sometimes problems with the articles.

“Uh, wow, that's amazing!” Erik stammered, exchanging a glance with Marco. Anna Wagner shrugged her shoulders. “I've tried to read it and I have to admit that I didn't understand most of it, but Micki loves this magazine. His mother Susanne subscribed it for him and he collects each magazine and takes great care of them.” She bent down to kiss Micki on his forehead. “I wish you a wonderful day, darling. Please, don't forget your cap, I don't want you to get a sunburn.”

“Yes, Anna,” Micki promised her, and Marco took his stuffed rucksack. “We will take good care of him, Mrs. Wagner,” Erik said and then, the exited the house and stepped into the warm sun, two young man and a small boy united by their love for old castles.

 

***

 

“You are Dr. Lewandowski?” Micki whispered, looking up at the Pole with the dark hair, the blue eyes and the handsome, male features. Erik's heart clenched when he saw the awe and the wistfulness on Micki's face. This day must be like Christmas and his birthday together at one day, and it was obvious that the young boy hadn't had much happiness in his life so far.

Robert knelt down and smiled at the stunned kid, offering him his hand. “I am Robert, Micki, not Dr. Lewandowski. Erik told us that much about you since he met you last Tuesday that I have the feeling as if I had already met you, as well. He told me that you are interested in our profession and I hope that you will help us today, because it's only the four of us and two other students, and we really could use some help.” This made Micki beam at the scientist and he lost some of his shyness. “It would be my pleasure. I'm a big fan of you and I've read all your articles!”

“Wow, I'm impressed, Micki. That's hard stuff to read. I hope that I won't disappoint you.” Robert rose to his feet, waving at his husband. “Micki, this is Mario – Sunny – my husband. He's eager to meet you, as well.”

Erik grinned when he saw Mario blushing as he did each time Robert called him his husband. They were married for one year, but the youngest one of their quartet still couldn't believe his luck and Robert knew that and called him his husband as often as he could just to make him blush that nicely. The Pole smiled, contentedly, when his introduction had the desired effect, and Mario scowled sheepishly at him before greeting the young boy.

When they were finally done with the necessary introductions and politeness, Erik wrapped his arm around Micki's thin shoulders. “Come with me, Micki, I'll show you around. Marco will watch us with eagle eyes to make sure that I won't do anything stupid with my hand, but explaining our work to you won't strain my wrist and I am really curious about your opinion.”

Micki looked up at him biting his lip. “Did you find a ghost here?” he whispered, shooting a quick, uncertain glance around. Erik had told him that Mario could see ghosts, too sometimes, and that Marco and Robert believed in them and had seen Brother Hilarius before he had been delivered from his fate, but the two students were working nearby and Micki's bad experiences when it came to this topic made him cautious. “Not so far, even though Mario and I have a strange feeling when we're here, sometimes. Maybe, you can help us to find the ghost if a ghost is spooking around here, that is.”

Micki nodded. “Maybe. I have the same feeling. It is only vague, but still.” Erik tousled tenderly his hair. “This day is about having a good time and explore this fascinating old masonry. I do hope that your foster parents will allow you to spend the weekends with us on a regular basis and there will be enough time to search for ghosts, enough time and enough castles. Today, we will focus on the gate-tower where we found some interesting things, even the remains of an old sword. I'm sure that you can help me there.”

Micki's expression was a mixture of happiness, gratitude and eagerness, and Erik's heart clenched again. He would see to making this day one of the happiest days in Micki's life, that much he knew for sure.

 

***

 

Marco smiled when he approached his husband and the boy sitting side by side, focused on their task with utter concentration on their faces. Erik's hair was ruffled and a big stripe of red-brown earth was smeared over his cheek, and Marco shook his head with tender amusement. He couldn't remember any time he had seen Erik working without a stripe of dirt somewhere on his face. A quick look at the brunet's left hand proved to him that his beloved mate had kept his promise and hadn't tried try to work himself, because his bandage was as snow-white as it had been when they had come here. He contented himself with explaining to the fascinated boy what he had to do, and Micki used the brush and the small spatula with great care and dexterity. The blond remembered what Erik had told about the ghost Anton Micki had saved when he had searched for his bones buried in the cellar of the house he had lived with his mother, and he surely had done this work beforehand as skilled as he was.

“Hey, it's time for a break and grab something to eat,” he called over to them and his husband and the boy looked up, hesitantly, obviously unwilling to leave their place. The expression on Erik's face made Marco forget how to breathe for one moment. Of course, he had known how much Erik loved kids, how good he was with his godson Kim, the eight years old adopted son of their friends Nuri and Mats, but until today, he hadn't realized how much Erik must miss having kids on his own. He swallowed, deeply touched and moved, slowly making his way over to them to get his own expression back under control. “Did you find something interesting?” he asked, and Micki raised his hand with a small metal piece that turned out to be key when Marco was close enough to see it properly.

“An old key? Wow. Maybe, we will find a treasure here?” he said, kneeling down beside the boy to take a closer look. Erik smiled at him. “Micki is of great help. He is very careful and a real professional,” he praised the kid and Micki blushed and beamed at him. “You are a great teacher, Erik,” he gave back the compliment. “I really like Mrs. Schneider and some of my other teachers, but they can't explain things the right way.” Marco now could see that Micki had a similar dark stripe on his cheek and he suppressed a grin. The two looked like little rascals and it was obvious that they enjoyed themselves.

“Hm, maybe, I should take some lessons by Dr. Durm-Reus then, as well?” he mused, earning a scowl and a huff from his spouse. “You can bring the key over there where we'll have lunch and I could show you how to draw it in the right proportions?” he suggested, and the boy looked intrigued, shooting a quick glance at Erik. “Would that be okay with you, Erik?”

The brunet nodded, ruffling Micki's hair. “Of course, Micki. Marco's work is as important as the excavating itself and I have to admit that I need something to eat and a little rest. Plus, you need to sit in the shadow for a while, your nose is getting red although you wear a cap. I really don't want to risk your foster mother telling us off and forbidding you to spend the weekends with us.”

Micki stood up without protest after Erik's words, and Marco stole a quick kiss from his beloved one before they followed him to the place near the wall where Robert and Mario already sat in the shadow of the old stones, protected from the sun, holding hands and enjoying their picnic.

Marco sighed contentedly, because it was really a perfect day, the four of them united in their work and their love for what they were doing, together with a sweet boy who shared not only their love for castles, but also Erik's and Marco's strange gift of seeing ghosts. It was warm, the birds were singing in the skies and a soft breeze let the scent of the flowers and herbals growing between the ruins waft through the air. The sun shone down on them, bathing the ancient masonry in a friendly, golden light and there was no other place where Marco would have wanted to be than right here, together with his beloved Erik, his dear friends Robert and Mario and the young boy Micki who had finally learned how to smile again today.

 

***

 

Erik snuggled close to Marco in their comfortable bed with a small, happy sigh. The day had been wonderful and he had enjoyed it more than he had enjoyed anything in a very long time, savoring every minute he had spent with Micki to the fullest. The boy had fallen asleep in the car on their way home with a happy smile on his face and Anna Wagner had had tears of joy in her eyes when she had taken her tired foster son on her arms to carry him inside, Micki telling her about his wonderful day in a drowsy voice filled with pure bliss. She had thanked them with a shaky voice, and Erik and Marco had promised to visit them the next day in the afternoon so they could get to know each other better which would be a good thing if Micki spent the weekends with the young archaeologists on a regular basis over the next months.

Erik pillowed his head on Marco's pale chest and the older one started to gently stroke his hair. For a while, they lay there in silence, and Erik inhaled deeply the familiar and so beloved scent of the one being that completed him in a way he had never thought it possible before he had met the ghost Marco.

After a while, Marco cleared his throat. “Why did you never tell me how badly you miss children in our life, love? Why did I have to see it in your eyes when you explained Micki how to brush the earth from found pieces?” His voice didn't sound angry or reproachful, only a little bit sad.

Erik lifted his head up a little bit to look at him. “I didn't know it myself until today, babe. Of course, there was always the wish to think about an adoption one day in the back of my head, but, until I met Micki, I hadn't realized how strong this wish actually was. Maybe, it is because Micki is so special, because he can see ghosts like I do. He's touching something inside me in a way only Kim did before. And when we sat there, I suddenly realized that I want to be a father myself some day – raise a child together with you.”

Marco smiled tenderly, pulling him up to kiss him. “I'd love that, Erik,” he whispered before his lips closed over his own mouth and Erik melted against him and returned the kiss with all the love he felt for the most wonderful man walking on Earth. When Marco's cheeky tongue slipped into his mouth, Erik responded happily to the challenge and soon, they were panting and trying to rip their sleeping clothes from their bodies without breaking the kiss. Erik was always amazed how strong their desire for each other was after so many years they lived together now, and that he still couldn't get enough of tasting and feeling his husband, lover – mate. He tugged impatiently at the blond's shorts and Marco chuckled into their kiss, making a sudden movement to trap Erik underneath him.

The blond drew back from his lips and pulled at the drawer of their bedside table, straddling Erik lying beneath him, naked and aroused. “Hm, there is something demanding my undivided attention!” he purred, taking the lube and coating Erik's throbbing manhood with it. Erik gasped under the skilled touch of his eager lover and the cool liquid, both adding to his desire in an incredible way. “You sure you want to do all the work?” he managed to grind out, and Marco grinned down at him, his skin flushed with desire and his eyes dark with his own arousal. “Yep. You deserve a reward tonight.”

Erik frowned. “A reward? For what?” Marco bent down to kiss him again, slowly and carefully impaling himself on the brunet's rock-hard cock. “For being you, just you, my wonderful, sweet Erik,” he murmured against his lips, answering his husband's desperate moan with a hoarse gasp when he was fully seated, adjusting to the impressive manhood stretching him so perfectly. “I love you, Marco, I love you so!” Erik heard himself repeating all over again while his lover dabbed soft kisses on his face, entangling their fingers on the pillow at both sides of Erik's head. The young doctor of archaeology was trapped effectively this way, but he had no complaints, knowing that Marco would leave neither of them unsatisfied. “I love you, too, Erik,” his husband answered, his voice filled with love and tenderness.  
He started to move and soon, the warm, fragrant air of their bedroom was filled with groans, gasps and whispered words of desire and need. Erik's eyes were glued to the breathtaking sight of Marco bobbing up and down on his hard cock, his lithe body covered with a thin layer of sweat and his lips parted slightly. It was perfect, the tight heat enclosing him that wonderfully pushing Erik towards the brink of his climax far too quickly, but there was nothing he could do against it because the man riding him that ardently knew him and what aroused him by heart after this long time and drove him to the very edge of his control on purpose.

“Can you come like that, babe?” he gasped out because the blond refused to let go of his hands or take care of himself. Marco only chuckled, breathlessly, shifting his weight to change the angle so Erik would hit his sweet spot when he moved up and down on him. “Let's find out, shall we?” he snickered and the heavy pulsing around Erik's shaft proved to the brunet that it was most likely that his amazing husband would come like that. Their eyes locked, they moved in perfect unison and it took only a few more thrusts before Marco went rigid above him and cried out, hoarsely, spilling his pleasure all over Erik's abdomen. His ecstasy pulled Erik's own climax from him and he arched helplessly into the next thrust and came hard, filling his beloved one with his hot release again and again.

When the waves of their shared lust finally subsided, Marco sank down on him with a happy sound of utter satisfaction. He kissed Erik tenderly on his forehead and smiled at him. “Let's see how it goes with Micki spending the weekends with us for a while, and if you really want to think seriously about adopting a child, then we will do it together, alright, love?” he said and Erik smiled back at him, his eyes filled with tears of joy and emotion.

“I would love that, Marco. But, only if you really want that, too.”

Marco's beautiful eyes told him that there was nothing he needed to worry about. “How could I not, Erik? Anything you want and what will make you happy,” he whispered, kissing him again, and with this promise, the young doctor of archaeology fell asleep in his husband's arms with a soft smile on his face, happy and satisfied.

_The casemates of Castle Neuscharfeneck:_

  



	3. The Hidden Trapdoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micki spends the weekends with Erik and Marco, and meets Kim, the adopted son of their friends Nuri and Mats. Will they find the ghost hiding somewhere in the ruins of Castle Neuscharfeneck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to update this story. The plot is written and I know what each chapter will about, but there were other stories my muse wanted me to write, first. To make up for it, I will post pictures of the two important castles under each chapter, I visited them last December to take the pictures for you. I also added two pictures to the first two chapters in case you are interested.  
> As always, please leave feedback and tell me your opinion about this story, because your kudos and comments are my motivation to keep on writing and posting.

They settled in a nice routine over the next couple of weeks, Erik and Marco spending the weekends with Micki, granting the boy two happy and carefree days and his foster parents two days with less worries about Micki always getting the short end of the stick because of Caro who needed all of their attention most of the time.

They visited the technological museum and the sea world in Speyer with the boy, and seeing the far too serious child getting red cheeks and sparkling eyes while Micki and Marco ran around between the old cars, trains and planes to explore them made Erik's heart clench with all the love he felt for both, his wonderful husband and the kid who had become an important part of his life that quickly.

The young archaeologist had almost forgotten that the man he loved more than life itself had had a horrible childhood himself, being sick and having to spend most of his time in a hospital bed, unable to do what other children normally did. It was clear that Marco enjoyed the visit as much as Micki did, and Erik promised himself that he would never ever forget that his other half had missed so many things when he had been a kid and that he would somehow make up for it and take Marco to all the places he had never visited before.

The next event was the 'Wurstmarkt' in Bad Dürkheim, a combination of a wine festival and a huge fair, and Micki's and Marco's shouts of joy as they tried each carousel they could ride were the most wonderful sounds Erik had ever heard in his entire life.

The other weekends were filled with visits of swimming pools and the many old castles in the Pfälzer Wald Micki wanted to see. From the second weekend on, Anna and Harald, Micki's foster parents even allowed their foster son to stay overnight at Erik's and Marco's place, and the four archaeologists were always sad when they had to bring Micki back to his home. Robert and Mario joined them as oftentimes as they could, and the small boy soon belonged to them as if he were their own son.

Erik, whose hand was healing only slowly, oftentimes visited Micki during the week, doing his homework with him and offering a helping hand when Anna struggled with Caro's care. At first, Micki hadn't been too happy that he had to share his adored older friend with his little foster sister, but when he realized that Erik didn't forget him and only tried to make the life of his foster mother a little bit easier, he started to do the same and helped them as best as he could.

“I cannot tell you how grateful Harald and I are, Erik,” Anna said one sunny afternoon when Erik came to do the weekly shopping for her together with Micki. “Micki's grades are so much better, and he is so happy and cooperative, it is wonderful to see him like this!”

Erik could see tears of gratitude in her eyes, and he embraced her briefly and smiled at her. “It is our greatest pleasure to spend time with him and help you, Anna,” he assured the kind and warmhearted young foster mother. “There is also something I wanted to talk about with you today. Harald told me that Caro would spend the autumn vacations in a center for short-term care. Marco and I wanted to ask you if Micki could perhaps spend the two weeks at our place? Our friends Mats and Nuri will visit Annweiler during the vacations together with their son Kim. He is two years younger than Micki, but I am sure that Kim and Micki will get along very well. We have gotten the permission to camp in Castle Neuscharfeneck if the weather plays along. They'll come next weekend for a short visit, and Micki and Kim will meet and have time to get to know each other, then. This would be the opportunity for Harald and you to relax and be just a couple instead of parents for a while,” he said, his voice gentle and understanding, and Anna's cheeks reddened a little bit.

“This would be wonderful, Erik. We have to talk to Susanne and ask her for permission at first, but I'm positive that she will allow Micki to stay with you for two weeks. All she wants is to see him happy, and you're doing Micki a world of good.” The prospect of having two weeks for herself together with her husband obviously revived her spirits. Erik had been worried because Anna had looked pale and exhausted for the last few days, the constant concern about Caro taking its toll, and the brunet was pleased to see her eyes winning back some sparks.

“We will prepare everything for the next weekend and the vacations, then. Now, Micki and I will make sure that you won't starve and go shopping,” he said, firmly. “Did you write a list for me?”

Anna furtively wiped her eyes. “Of course, Erik, here it is. Thank you so much for not only making Micki happy, but also for helping us that much. We will never be able to pay you back for all what you're doing for us.”

Erik took the piece of paper she handed him. “You don't have to, Anna. Marco and I do that because we want to do it and not because we want to be payed back. We had help from wonderful people when we needed it, and we are more than happy that we can help you, believe me.”

Anna gifted him with a shaky smile. “Yes, I know, Erik. Thank you. Micki is in his room, but he should have finished his homework by now,” she said, stretching herself to kiss the taller man on his cheek before turning around and heading out of the bright kitchen.

Erik watched her leave with a thoughtful expression, regretting that he couldn't do more for her and Micki. Then, he left the kitchen to pick up the small boy waiting for him. Maybe, his dream to adopt a child and become a true family would come true one day, and Erik could only hope that he would be at least half as good as a father as Anna was a mother.

 

***

 

“Micki, come here! Let us check what's behind this corner!” Kim called out, and the other boy waved at him, eager to join his new friend and explore Castle Neuscharfeneck with him while Erik, Marco, Robert and Mario informed their friends Mats and Nuri about the results of their excavation.

As much Micki loved Erik and Marco, his two grown-up friends, but having a real friend of his own age was something he had never had – at least no when it came to real humans, and Micki couldn't remember the last time he had been as happy as he was right now as he strolled around with Kim, hoping to find something the four archaeologists had missed so far. Micki had liked the younger boy right at first sight, and Kim seemed to feel the same, because he had offered Micki his friendship right away, too. The fact that both of them could see ghosts like Erik and Mario was something that tied them even closer together, and Micki was determined to find the ghost that must be here. He could feel his or her presence, and Kim had assured him that he had the same strange feeling ever since he had entered this enchanted castle.

They had promised Erik and Robert to be very careful and do nothing that would endanger them or the excavation, and the six men had agreed to let them explore the ruins on their own in case they came back to them on a regular basis. Kim and he himself might be still very young, but they were professional enough to know that the archaeologists were right with their worries, and they had promised faithfully to watch out.

“Erik, Robert? Are we allowed to go to the casemates? We have two flashlights, and we will be very careful,” Micki now asked as Kim waved impatiently at him.

Erik smiled at him, ruffling his brown hair. “You want to find the ghost, don't you, Micki?” he asked, tenderly. “I can sense its presence, too. We did our best to fix the walls, but it is still risky, Micki. You can take a look around, but please, don't touch anything. The casemates will be the next place we want to excavate.”

“We won't touch anything, Erik, I promise you. But, could we have the key I found a couple of weeks ago? It has something to do with the ghost, I'm sure. I can feel it,” Micki replied, chewing nervously on his lip. Robert standing beside Erik raised an eyebrow at him. “You know that we actually shouldn't do that, right?” he asked, strictly, but when Micki looked pleadingly at him, the charismatic doctor of archaeology sighed. “Robert, please, we need this key to find the ghost. He or she is waiting for us to be delivered from his or her fate. I won't lose it, I swear to you!” the young boy begged, and Kim, who had come back to him to know what was going on, nodded his head. “Please, Robert, you can trust us!” he said with big brown eyes, and Robert shook his head with another heartfelt sigh.

“And this coming from the son of a professor of archaeology,” he drawled with a meaningful sidelong glance at Mats. The young professor grinned, crossing his arms before his chest. “I remember a special, very clever student having stretched the rules of what was allowed to do each time he thought that it was needed to find something extraordinary on several occasions. I would normally agree with you, but I trust my son and Micki. Besides, Mario could go with them and make sure that they will be alright.”

Mats ruffled his son's hair when he saw the disappointed look on his face. “I know that you want to find the ghost yourselves, Kimmi, but Robert is right. We cannot let you go there on your own with the key, and Mario is still young enough to behave like a child himself while being mature enough to sense any danger sooner than you would do it.”

Micki looked at Mario who had gotten red cheeks, trying to hide his eagerness and excitement not very successfully. He had felt disappointed himself by Mats' words, but when he saw the hopeful expression in Mario's eyes, he realized that the youngest one of the six men felt left out of the circle and so, he nodded his head and smiled at Mario. “It would be great to have Mario checking the casemates with us,” he said, gently digging Kim in his ribs. Kim hesitated, but then agreed. “Yes, Mario, please come with us. You are the expert and will notice things we would most likely miss.”

The young archaeologist beamed at the two boys. “We will have a great time, boys! Come on, let's go and find the poor soul waiting to be saved!” he exclaimed, taking the key his husband handed him with an amused snort.

Mario kissed him on his stubbly cheek and headed towards the other end of the ruins with Micki and Kim in tow, all the three of them determined to not rest until they had found what they were searching for: the ghost of Castle Neuscharfeneck.

 

***

 

“Mario! Come here, I think we found something!” Kim's excited call made the young man turn around and go back to the place where Micki and Kim were crouching before the uneven and rough wall, staring down at the mossy ground. It was dark and the flashlights could light up only small parts of the dirty earth covering the corridor, but as he now strained his eyes, he could see the small lines crossing it and the darker color of it, forming an almost perfect square.

“It looks as if someone had buried something and tried to hide it with a layer of earth,” he said. “It's strange that no one noticed that before.”

Micki looked at the key in his hand. “I think it has something to do with the key. This spot became only visible because we brought the key with us,” he said, and Mario had to agree with him. “I guess you're right, Micki. We need shovels, maybe, we will find out what was buried here.”

Kim had already started to wipe away the earth and the dirt. “Micki, could you go to Robert and the others to inform them about what we have found? Luckily, there are only few visitors today, and the casemates are not susceptible for them. Erik still can't work with his hand, but Marco and Robert could help us,” Mario asked the older boy, and Micki handed him the key and stood up. “Of course, Mario. You will need the key to not lose track of this spot. I'll be back right away.”

Mario watched him until Micki was out of sight before he started to help Kim removing the sole, his whole body tingling with anticipation. He had been happy for Brother Hilarius that the kind ghost-monk had finally been saved from his fate with their help, but he still missed him, and the possibility to find another ghost and help them, as small as it might be, was more than only a little bit exciting to him. Hopefully, it would be a nice ghost like Brother Hilarius had been, grateful that there was someone wanting to help him or her.

“I'm sure that they will be nice, Sunny. I can feel only friendly vibes,” Kim suddenly said, and Mario smiled at the kid. “Yes, I hope so, Kim. But, whoever he or she might be, we will do our best to help them don't we?”

Kim smiled back, seriously nodding his head. “Yes, we will, Sunny. We will find them and deliver them, because this is something only we can do for them, isn't it? Erik, Micki, you and me.”

“Yes, Kimmi, Erik, Micki, you and me, we will save them, together with Robert, Marco and your dads, even though they won't be able to see the ghost, I promise you,” Mario replied before going back to his task, shoving the sole to the side with a grim face.

There was a poor soul waiting for help for probably several hundred years, and it was about time that someone finally did.

 

***

 

“There is something hard underneath!” Marco said two hours later, his shovel hitting hard ground he couldn't remove with his tool. Robert beside him frowned as he bent over the dark spot. “It looks like wood. Maybe some kind of trapdoor. Remove the sole here on this side, Marco, then we should be able to open it.” The layer of earth had been rather thick, and it had become clear pretty early that Micki had been right with his assumption that the key must have led them to this place. Without it, they would never have guessed that there could be anything wrong with the corridor, because whoever had buried something or someone under the ground, they obviously hadn't wanted it or them to be found and gone to great lengths to hide it from prying eyes.

Marco nodded his head, increasing his efforts to free the trapdoor they just had found from the rest of the heavy and thick layer of dirt and moss. Robert worked hard next to him, as well, and the blond archaeologist could feel sweat trickle down on his back. Kim and Micki watched them silently and with big eyes, and Marco could see from the corner of his eyes that Mario clenched his fingers around the small key that firmly that his knuckles turned white. His beloved husband Erik knelt beside Micki and Kim, his arms wrapped around their shoulders while Mats and Nuri waited patiently a few meters behind them for what they would hopefully find underneath the wooden trapdoor.

A few more loads of their shovels and then, the dark wood of the old trapdoor was shimmering in the yellow light of their small lamps. There was also a rusty lock visible, and Marco had no doubts that the key would fit in this lock, perfectly.

“Wow, you were right, Robert. It is a trapdoor!” Mario stated the obvious, his voice trembling slightly. The good-looking Pole smiled at his husband. “Yes, it is, Sunny. Would you please hand Micki the key? I think that we all agree that Micki should be the one opening it.”

Micki's cheeks flushed by Robert's words, but he hesitated, gazing up at the for the whole excavation responsible archaeologist. “Are you sure that you don't want to measure the door beforehand?” he asked, uncertainly, and Marco felt pride rising in his chest. He could see how badly the young boy wanted to find out what was underneath that door, and yet, he was thoughtful and patient enough to wait until they would have measured and checked it like it actually should be.

“You would normally be right, Micki, and if there would be any chance to find some ancient DNA or something like that, I wouldn't allow anyone to open this door beforehand. But, this won't be possible, and we can measure the door later. You told me that there is a ghost waiting to be delivered from their fate, and I think that he or she waited long enough for this to happen. So will you please try the key for us, Micki?” Robert told him, and now, Micki took the key and bent down to put it into the lock.

Marco held his breath just like the rest of their small group as he watched Micki trying to turn the key. First, nothing happened, the rust and the dirt from the past centuries making it hard for Micki to turn the key. The boy groaned silently as he grabbed the key with both hands to turn it into each direction, and after one more try, the lock made a grinding sound and gave in. Erik gasped out and pulled at the wooden door together with Kim and Micki and Marco dug his nails into his palms, regretting that he couldn't see ghosts like them.

For one moment, none of them dared to move before Robert directed his lamp at the dark hole. “I can see bones,” he said after one moment, his voice husky with excitement. “It looks as if it was complete.”

“Anything else?” Marco heard himself ask, and the Pole shook his head. “No, only the bones.” He was about to say more, but Kim, Micki, Mario and Erik letting out a surprised shout silenced him again.

Marco stared at the dusty air over the now open trapdoor, but all he could see was the stony wall. His husband and his three companions must see something though, because they stared fascinated at the same spot without moving for some long seconds, listening to someone only visible for them.

Marco lost all track of time while he kept his eyes fixed on Erik's crouched figure, waiting for him to tell them whom they had woken up when they had opened the hidden trapdoor. Erik frowned slightly and then, nodded his head.

The brunet doctor of archaeology finally turned his head to look at Robert, Mats and Nuri and he himself, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“We were right with our guess that there was another ghost waiting for us to find him. His name is Oscar and he needs our help to find his peace.”

 

_The entrance to Castle Neuscharfeneck:_

  



	4. Oscar's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik, Micki and their friends have released the ghost Oscar from his prison. Now, they are eager to learn more about him and his story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in the mood for my Trifels-stories at the moment, and it has been far too long since I last updated this one. I hope that you will still be interested in Erik's and Marco's adventures with their ghosts, please let me know if you are. <333

They had decided to go back to the tent where they kept their found pieces to catalog and measure them, and Oscar, the ghost they had just delivered from his fate of being trapped in a dark dungeon and having to wait for someone who could see and help him, gladly glided out of the dark tunnel and into the bright sun he hadn't seen for an incredibly long time-span.

When Erik had been a young boy – before he had met the ghost teenager Marco and later on Brother Hilarius – he had always thought that ghosts couldn't exist during daylight, and that they would only be visible in the darkness of the night. He didn't know why he had believed in the existence of ghosts in the first place, back then, because his ability to see and hear them had only risen to the surface after his fifteenth birthday. But he had never questioned that ghosts did exist when he had been younger, and he had also never feared them like so many other people, children and grown ups, did.

His knowledge of ghosts - or better of the things he had believed about them that they were true - had come from the books he had read and the films he had watched, but he had reconsidered them when he had met Marco on Castle Trifels.

He wasn't surprised that Oscar cherished the bright, golden sunlight as much as he himself and his beloved ones and friends did, and he also didn't marvel about the fact that he could still see him. Oscar's figure had become more transparent in the bright light, but he was still visible for him, Mario and the two young boys, and Erik smiled at him and offered him a seat on the bench where they normally sat during their breaks.

“Please, sit down, Oscar. We are all eager to help you and learn more about your fate and your tragic story and we will listen to you, carefully. I can assure you that each member of our group believes in your existence and will also believe your story, even those who cannot see you. Robert and Marco can at least sense your presence when you're close enough to them, and Nuri and Mats have made some experiences with another special ghost about one year ago, and they will do their best to help you, as well,” Erik said, his voice leaving no doubts that he meant what he had said.

The ghost, who looked like a young nobleman from head to toe even though the clothes he 'wore' were dirty and torn like the ones of his human body must have looked like when he had died, smiled gratefully at him. His shirt, goblet and trousers might be dusty and torn, but Erik's trained eyes could see that they had been made of wool and velvet, and his whole appearance and posture proved to the brunet that Oscar had been a brave and well-educated aristocrat.

“Thank you, Erik, it is nice to offer me a seat even though I don't need to sit down.” His voice was warm and sounded wistfully, and Kim and Micki moved closer to him as if they wanted to console him.

“For us, you are a living being that deserves to be treated with the same kindness and respect like any other living being, Oscar. Marco, Robert, Mats or Nuri might want to sit down on your lap or bump into you by accident because they cannot see you, but they would never do that on purpose.”

Oscar nodded his head, gazing from Erik to the other young men sitting on the two benches. “I believe you, I can tell by the vibes I receive from all of you that you are friendly, honorable and of a kind nobleness. Very well, I will tell you my story, and you can tell it to the four young men not able to hear me.”

Erik wrapped his arm around Micki's small shoulder, and the boy snuggled close to him. “I will do that, and Micki will help me in case I'll forget something important, won't you, Micki?”

“Of course, Erik, it will be my pleasure!” Micki agreed, his face suffused with the importance of this special moment. “Please, Oscar, tell us your story!”

 

***

 

“I was a young squire, the son of Albert of Meistersel and lived on Castle Meistersel until my parents decided to send me to Castle Ramburg not far away from my home. They wanted me to serve Matthias, Earl of Ramburg, as his squire and learn everything I needed to know to become a good knight for the emperor like my father was,” Oscar started to tell, and Erik felt drawn in to his story, instantly. Especially the name Matthias struck him right when Oscar mentioned it, and he couldn't help but gaze at Mats sitting opposite him. Oscar noticed his look and nodded his head. “Yes, your friend Mats reminds me of my lord, but that doesn't mean that he has to be one of Matthias' descendants.”

“Not necessarily, but it could be, Oscar. Please, go on,” Erik replied, smiling at his friends when they all stared at him. “I will tell you everything when Oscar has finished his story,” the young archaeologist promised and Robert spoke for all of them when he agreed: “Of course, Erik. Please, take your time, Oscar, we will wait, patiently.”

Oscar looked pleased that the dark-haired doctor of archaeology addressed him, directly although he couldn't see him. “I like your friends,” he said, gifting Micki with a smile. “It happened that my earl learned about a plot against the emperor, and he wrote a note for the Earl of Lindelbron, one of his friends and the head of the emperor's guards when he visited Castle Trifels. There was a long tradition that the Earls of the imperial castle Lindelbron protected the emperor when he visited the Trifels, one of them even protected and watched the king of England during his imprisonment, Richard the Lionheart. You might have heard of him during your studies. He was famous and well-known in my time.”

“Oh yes, we heard about him and his time on Castle Trifels.” Erik whistled at that, looking stunned, and Kim's and Micki's eyes were big rounds as they listened to the young ghost-squire with rapt devotion. Oscar cleared his throat and let out a deep sigh. “May it be as it is, but my lord couldn't bring the note he had written to the Earl of Lindelbron himself, it would have been too dangerous and also aroused unwanted attention.  
You must know that only few people could write and read back then, and a written note was safer to be delivered to the receiver than a verbal note would have been. I can neither read nor write, my lord wanted to teach me how to do it, but it never came to this. He had hidden the note on a secret place, and he told me to fetch it and bring it to Castle Trifels where the Earl of Lindelbron was waiting for the information when the night had fallen over Castle Ramburg.  
Unfortunately, I was captured by two ugly creatures who had gotten access to Castle Ramburg and who belonged to the collaborators before I could search for the note. Matthias had given me only a few hints, and my attackers brought me here to Castle Neuscharfeneck and tortured me to learn more about this note and where they would find it on Castle Ramburg.  
The baron living here on Castle Neuscharfeneck was the head of the aggressors, and he ordered Eberhardt and Detlef, how my tormentors called each other, to throw me into the dungeon where you've found me. They wanted to let me die there when it was clear to them that I wouldn't be of any more use for them. I don't know how long it took, there was no light in the dungeon, and I had neither food nor water. After screaming for hours and hammering against the rough walls of my prison, I simply lay there and waited for someone to rescue me, and when I felt myself becoming weaker and weaker, I swore an holy oath that I wouldn't rest until I would have found the note and brought it to Castle Trifels, no matter how long it would take.”

Oscar went silent and Erik instinctively reached out to take his hand and squeeze it, not ashamed of the tears that welled up in his eyes. He felt a slight tingling when his hand whooshed through the astral hand of the young squire, and he pulled back with a regretful sigh. “I should actually know by now that I can't touch you, but I seem to forget that every time I meet one of your kind.”

Oscar chuckled. “Yes, that's understandable, Erik. Don't worry, the gesture is what counts.”

“What happened after you had sworn this oath, Oscar?” Erik asked, gently stroking Micki's hair. The boy had wrapped both arms around his waist for comfort, and Erik's heart ached not only for Oscar, but also for the young boy he had grown fond of that quickly and who suffered with his new ghost friend.

“I must have fallen asleep and died during my slumber, because when I 'woke' up again, my astral body lit up the dungeon at least a little bit, and I could see my lifeless body lying on the ground. At first, I didn't know what had happened to me, but when I realized it, I tried to get out of my prison. I couldn't leave it, though, for whatever reason the Lord in Heaven above might have had for it, and I was desperate and didn't know what to do instead. After some time had passed, I learned how to put myself in some kind of paralysis, and I only pulled myself out of this state from time to time to get a feeling for how much time had passed in between and to sense if there was someone close by who might be able to help me. I knew that I would have to wait until someone would find my bones and release me from my prison, and today, you came and did that. I'm not sure how long I've waited for this to happen, but it must be centuries by now.”

Mario, who had listened silently to Oscar's story, swallowed and sniffed. “You're right with that, Oscar, it must have been between six and eight hundred hundred years. You can tell us more about your life and who the emperor was so we can tell it for sure, then. I am not sure but, judging what we have learned about such oaths from Brother Hilarius, the note Matthias of Ramburg had written can't have reached Castle Trifels. Otherwise, you would probably have been delivered from your fate when the note had been brought there.”

Erik pursed his lips. “Yes, I think the same. Let's hope that the note is still where your lord has hidden it on Castle Ramburg, and that no one burnt it or brought it to another place.”

Oscar hung his head. “That would be horrible. I thought about that myself before, and I prayed to God to show mercy with his humble creature and save me from my oath in case that someone had destroyed it, but I am still here, so hopefully, the parchment is still in its hiding place.”

“We hope that same, Oscar, and we will do what we can do to help you, but it can take a while,” Erik said, and the ghost looked up at him. “Yes, I know that, Erik. I am grateful that you released me from this dungeon and I don't expect you to do anything other than to bury my bones, properly, so they can rest in peace.”

“That goes without saying, Oscar. There is a special place where your bones will be safe and cherished, and I am sure that we will be allowed to bury you there. But, we will also search for the note and try to bring it to Castle Trifels where it belongs, you have my word on that. Just let me tell your story to my friends, please, and then, we can discuss the next steps.”

The astral face of the ghost-squire lit up by Erik's words. “Of course, Erik. Would you mind me exploring the ruins of this castle together with Micki and Kimmi in the meantime? I won't endanger them, I promise you, I can feel which places are safe and which not.”

Erik bit his lips, thinking about Oscar's request for one moment, but Micki's and Kim's pleading eyes left him no other choice than to agree. “But you must be very careful, Oscar. I guess that you don't know more about Castle Neuscharfeneck than we do?”

Oscar shrugged his shoulders. “Most likely less than you do. It was dark when they brought me here, and they had wrapped a blindfold around my eyes the entire time until they threw me into their dungeon. I have to admit that I was pretty dismayed when I saw that there are only ruins left. I guess that Castle Ramburg doesn't exist any longer, either?”

“Only ruins, but that doesn't mean that we can't find the note, Oscar. After all, Micki has found the key to your dungeon, maybe, luck will be on our side when it comes to the parchment, as well. Parchment lasts longer than paper, and depending on where Matthias hid it, we might get the chance to find it rather undamaged,” Mario said, and Oscar looked relieved.

“That's why I want to explore these ruins. I might find something helpful you wouldn't find. My senses are much sharper than yours, I can 'feel' things.”

“Alright, then go ahead. Micki, Kim, I expect you to be careful, understood? Mario, you could go with them, you already know Oscar's story, and you could be of help for them.”

The younger one nodded, eagerly. “That's a good idea. Come on, boys, let's see if we can find out more about this conspiracy against the emperor.” He stood up and the two boys and the ghost followed his example and left the tent together with the youngest archaeologist.

Erik waited until they were out of earshot before he turned to Marco and his friends. His husband squeezed his hand. “You look exhausted, love, is it so bad?” he asked, concerned, and Erik sighed and laid his head upon the blond's shoulder. “That depends on how you define the word 'bad', I guess. It will be harder than helping Brother Hilarius actually was, and you know the difficulties we've had, back then.”

He took the water bottle Robert handed him and emptied it with a few gulps. “Thank you, that was what I needed right now, Robert.” He put it back onto the small table and took a deep breath. “Alright my friends, I will tell you Oscar's story now. Maybe, we can come up with an idea how to help him together.”

 

***

 

It was already pretty late when the small group consisting of six young men and two small boys got ready to leave Castle Neuscharfeneck. They had talked for a long time about the possibilities and the difficulties awaiting them, and Nuri had asked Oscar for permission to examine his bones with greatest care before they would be reburied, almost shyly. The young squire had hesitated but then agreed, obviously trusting his new friend enough that the scientist would do that with the appropriate respect and care.

Erik had promised Oscar that Robert, Mario and Marco would come back the next day and he had explained to him the reason why he couldn't work himself officially at the moment, but with Mario being able to see Oscar and talk to him, there wouldn't be any problems. Oscar had reassured Erik that this was fine with him, and Erik would do some research on his own about the history of Castle Ramburg and Castle Neuscharfeneck while his friends and his husband were busied with the research between the ruins. They would also need the permission to do some excavations on Castle Ramburg, but Mats had promised to see to that, and Mario's father Mr. Götze would surely be willing to help them with the needed money.

Micki and Kim looked miserably that they had to leave their new friend alone, but Oscar knelt down before them and smiled at them.

“I would love to accompany you, my dear friends, but you must understand that I have to protect my bones. Robert assured me that the castle is closed for visitors as long as the excavation goes, but as you know quite well, there are always people not caring about such prohibitions, and I don't want anything to happen to my mortal remains. I am fine with Nuri examining them and making a replicate of them for your museum, but I don't want anybody else to stumble over me and damage my bones. I am happy that you found and released me, and apart from that, someone has to guard and watch the excavation during the nights.”

Kim looked as if he wanted to cry, but Micki nodded his head in understanding. “You're right, Oscar, someone has to watch the castle while we're not there to do it ourselves. We will come back as soon as possible, and we will search for this parchment. Maybe, we can even take you with us, it worked with Brother Hilarius, as well.”

“That would be nice, Micki. Castle Ramburg wasn't my home for long, but it felt like home to me, because my lord was a good lord. Plus, there was a beautiful young maid I was in love with, the most beautiful maid walking on earth. Her name was Melisande, and my last thought before I died was that I had promised her to come back and that I wouldn't be able to keep this promise. I can only hope that she has found someone else who loved her the way she deserved it.”

Erik felt new tears sting in his eyes when he heard the longing in Oscar's voice. “I'm sure she has,” he said to console the old ghost who had been a young squire in love when he had died. 

Oscar rose to his feet again. “I will leave you alone now, my friends. I need to stay with my bones for a while, as grateful and glad as I am that you found me, but it was also rather straining for me after the long paralysis I have been in before. I wish you a safe journey home and thank you once again for what you have already done for me, all of you. You are all of great nobleness, and I feel honored to call you my friends.”

With these words, Oscar's astral body slowly faded until it wasn't visible any longer. Erik could still feel his presence, but the ghost had withdrawn and the young doctor of archaeology ushered his little herd in the direction of the exist.

“We have to hurry, I don't want Anna and Harald having to worry about your long absence. After all, we want you to stay with us during your vacation, and your mother won't allow that if she thinks that we can't take care of you, Micki.”

This had the two boys running along the way in no time while the six grown ups followed them much slower, smiling and looking back at the former proud Castle Neuscharfeneck until it was finally out of sight.

 

_Under the archways have been the kitchen and the forge of Castle Neuscharfeneck. You can also see that the people who built those castles in the Pfälzer Wald used the natural grown red sandstone for them, just carving parts of the buildings into it instead of forming walls with ashlar blocks._

  



End file.
